


Supertease

by coolserietv, Meliwint



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Dinner, Porn With Plot, a lot of teasing, cat and lois are being cat and lois, supercat smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolserietv/pseuds/coolserietv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliwint/pseuds/Meliwint
Summary: Kara decides to teach Cat a valuable lesson after a ruined family dinner. Her methods are quite.....interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody.  
> This is our first co-written fanfiction. I, Meli, am a person of angst but you are all lucky that Adri is such a puppy that she tricked me into writing a smuff. I hope you all enjoy it ;)

“Cat! The lasagna is almost done,” Kara said excitedly, looking into the oven.

She was so happy, finally, _finally_ after _months_ they were able to have dinner with Clark and Lois. She had missed her cousin so bad, between their daily and super jobs even the texts were limited; and of course she missed Lois too, she was very fond of her. Strangely Cat said yes without objecting too much, everybody knew that Clark had a sort of _sway_ with her, even now, after she and Cat got together. The CEO still loved showing her appreciations about her cousin just to see her squirm and become jealous.

There was just one tiny problem, which by the way, ruined their last attempt to have dinner with all four of them together: Cat and Lois.

Kara knew that they were like frenemies, but last time they went at each other really bad, and Clark’s dinner turned into one big yelling match.

“The appetizers are already on the table, and your amazing chocolate cake is ready to be eaten.” the girl continued, turning herself and hugging Cat from behind, while the woman was chopping vegetables to put in the salad.

“I know Kara, don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Cat said a little exasperated. Kara had practically begged her to behave before organising this dinner, and she was willing to try to tolerate Lois for Kara. Afterall she couldn’t deny the girl anything when she pouted with those big, sad puppy eyes.

“Yes, yes I know, it’s just,” the girl said moving her hands to the woman’s hips, and lips near her cheek “I remember the last time we had dinner, and I really want you two to be friends, and us to be a family.” Kara pecked Cat on the cheek and whispered to her ear “ _all_ of us.”

“Sure darling,” Cat responded, drying her hands on a dish cloth, while turning around in her lover’s arms “everything will be fine,” she rested her forehead on Kara’s “ _If_ she behaves too.” She moved her hands behind Kara’s neck “Now, do you remember my reward?” she said with a smirk on her lips.

Oh, Kara remembers the reward too well. The weekend was near, Carter was with his father, and Alex’s promised to keep everything under control at the DEO. This meant Kara was free for 3 days straight, save natural disasters, and she was planning to use all of them with Cat. In their bedroom.

The girl smirked and leaned closer to the woman “How could I forget? It’s all I have been thinking about” she breathed out, her lips close to Cat’s already parted ones, but unfortunately the bell rang.  

“Ah!!” Kara used her burst of super speed to recompose herself, “They’re here!” she said with excitement and walked towards the door, leaving a disappointed Cat Grant behind to kiss the air.

****

“Clark! Lois! It’s so good to see you,” Kara enthusiastically welcomed their guests “Please, come in. The dinner is almost ready” she said and stepped aside, allowing them to enter.

“Thank you, Kara, it’s so good to see you too.” Clark said, pulling Kara in a bear hug. His hugs were special, he was one of the few people she could hold tight without having to worry about hurting them. One of the few people who could hug her and she could really feel the embrace fully.

“Hello sweetie,” Lois said while giving her a hug, not as strong but nonetheless loving. “I missed you soo much these months. You promised us you would come to say hi!” schooled the woman.

“Hi Lois, I’m so glad you are here. I know I know, but between CatCo and Supergirl my free time is limited” the girl smiled apologetically.

“Speaking about CatCo,” Lois looked around, “where is that _adorable_ girlfriend of yours?”

“Right here Lois,” Cat announced herself and came from the kitchen to greet her guests “I really hope this didn’t ruin your evening” she smiled with her fakest smile, showing off her perfect, freshly whitened teeth.

“Look at you Kitty! You almost look younger! Is your relationship with Kara doing wonders for you or your amazing plastic surgeon?”

“I am sure it is my relationship with Kara, although I can’t say love does the same wonders for you.” She answered with her trade mark smirk. Fortunately before Lois had the chance to reply, Clark appeared at Lois’s side. “Cat! Thank you so much for inviting us” he smiled and fidgeted with his glasses nervously, like Kara.

“Clark Kant! My favourite relative so far!” she said sickeningly sweet to Clark “Please, please come to sit.” She continued, taking him by the arm to guide him to the dinner room leaving Kara and Lois to follow.

“If you two want to take a seat please, me and Cat will be back in a moment with the food.” Kara announced and dragged Cat into the kitchen without waiting for a response.

“What are you doing Cat?” she asked with puppy eyes.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Really? You are unbelievable!” she said, pulling the lasagna out from the oven without kitchen gloves.

“Look Kara, I know I promised but in my defense, she began!” Cat remarked taking the salad and heading towards the dinner room. Kara growled in frustration and followed her.

“So Clark, tell me,” Kara started talking once they were all seated at the table with full plates in front of them “how is your article about the corrupt senators going?”  

“Really well, actually. But I do have to admit that I may have some advantages since not many journalist dared to take this story because of the danger.” He smiled “Perks of being an alien.”

“Kal, be careful. The government can be pretty sneaky when you try to question their people!”

“It’s what I tell him all the time, Kara.” Lois joined in.

********

Dinner went surprisingly peaceful: Clark and Kara catched up, Cat and Lois ignored each other, all was going well until the desserts arrived.

“So Cat, I heard you almost lost the Tribune.” Lois started, “if it wasn’t for Kara to save the day.”

Kara and Clark immediately choked on their dessert. _Oh no,_ they both thought.

Cat clenched her teeth. She knew the woman was trying to get under her skin and she must admit, it was working “Yes, almost. But now it is more successful than ever, ask your sister, she would know since she works at Catco rather than the Daily Planet.” Cat took a sip from her wine “I wonder why?”.

Lois narrowed her eyes with anger, her sister’s betrayal was still a sore subject and the woman knew exactly where to hit her.

“Uhm Clark did you know that there is a new alien bar? I did not know until Maggie took me there. You know Maggie right? I’m sure Alex would love to introduce her to you. Have I ever told you about bars in Krypton?” Kara started mumbling loudly to distract Cat and Lois. But of course it did not work.

Lois put her fork down and looked at Cat “I am sure she will soon realise what a mistake she has made. Cause you and me both know that people don’t last long with you, do they Cat?”.

Cat gazed deadly at the woman in front of her. It was one thing to talk about her career but another one to use her personal issues against her. Of course this kind of behaviour started their feud to begin with and clearly the woman still had not changed a bit. This dinner was a mistake, a huge one .

“Are you sure of that? I think the _better_ Lane has a better judgement than you think. The girl clearly knows power when she sees it, since I started my empire _alone_ without the help of a man or a hero,” she glanced at Clark “We can’t say the same about your career, or am I wrong? Tell me, what have you accomplished that has no relation to Superman. What are you known for besides publishing stories about your flying boyfriend. Clearly you are nothing without the support of -”

“Ok this is too much!” Lois shouted, throwing her napkin on the table. “Clark, we are leaving! I will not stand here and listen to all these insults.”

Cat also stood up “You were always bad at handling the truth,” she put her hands on her hips “you just could not accept it, that I and _even_ your little sister were more capable in succeeding independently than you.”

Not wanting to hear more, Lois walked outside like a fury. Clark could not do anything more than giving Kara a mortified look and following after her.

Kara and Cat sat in an intense silence for a few seconds after the door closed. Cat realised that she just had broken her promise.

“Kar-“

“No.” The girl interrupted her with a low voice, still looking at her plate.

“Please, let m-“

“I said no.” Kara stood up “You promised me Cat! You knew this was important for me.” She looked Cat in the eye “You know he is the only person I have left from my planet, but your ego is still more important.” Kara rushed towards the bedroom.

Cat saw sadness, anger and also disappointment in those eyes that always had looked at her with so much love and admiration. She felt awful, had she gone too far this time? She questioned herself before quickly standing up to follow the young woman to the bedroom, but before she could walk inside, the door opened and Supergirl walked out.

“Kara, wait!” Cat said, but it was too late, Kara had already flown away from the living room’s window.

Cat was left alone, in her big house, with nothing but her guilt to accompany her. She was actually not sorry for the things she said to Lois, of course not, the woman started it after all, but Kara did not deserve that. The hero has been nothing but patience with her when she was...well _her_.

Since there was nothing she could do at the moment, she decided to clean up, maybe that would distract her. When she saw that the dessert Kara had been so excited about was left unfinished, she felt a sting of pain added to her guilt. _Ugh that insufferable woman, this is all her fault,_ Cat guided her pain into anger towards the _worse_ Lane.

When everything was cleaned up and she had cursed until there were no curse words left, she poured herself two digit of amber liquid in a glass and crushed on the couch. She stared at the ceiling thinking about how she could make it up to Kara.

After almost two hours of brooding, Cat decided to go to sleep, hoping that Kara would listen to her apology in the morning, but when she opened the bedroom door she saw the girl, just fresh out of the shower and covered with only a very short towel that barely reached her mid thigh.

“Oh, hi Cat,” the girl said, smiling openly at her “sorry that I haven’t told you I was back, but I really needed a shower,” she continued with a smirk “a _hot_ one.”

Cat was dumbstruck, especially because the girl was _flirting_ with her _?_ After the disastrous dinner? No way. She was pretty sure her chances to get laid during the weekend were under zero.

She wanted to apologise and forget about the awful evening but she really wasn’t able to speak or think at the moment because of the half naked goddess in front of her.

“So.. umm how- how was the flight?” was she stuttering? _Cat Grant does not stutter_! _Pull yourself together idiot, you have to apologize,_ she thought “No evil genius ready to destroy the city?”.

“No, actually the city was very quiet tonight.” The girl answered, smiling at her again, all teeth and check, but something was off and Cat couldn’t come up with a reason for the sudden change of behaviour.

Kara headed to the wardrobe, searching for clothes. “Kara, dear, can we talk a little about what happened before?” Cat spoke up while facing the girl’s back. “Believe me I tried to be polite but that- that woman really set me of-“

“Don’t worry about it Cat,” Kara said while turning, holding a t-shirt and a sweatpant in her hands. “I get it, really.” She walked over to the bed and put the clothes on top of it. Now that her hands were free, she brought them to were the towel was knotted and slowly opened it “When two people don’t click,” the towel slid down to the floor, revealing  soft curves, smooth, wet skin and firm muscle “it’s useless to try force a relationship.” She started to move towards her, walking slow, swaying her hips more than usual. Cat was speechless, totally, completely enraptured by her. Kara continued to walk until Cat was able to feel the other woman’s heat radiating on her.

“Now,” Kara put her hands on Cat’s hips and pulled her closer before whispering in her ear “I know you want to apologize, but” she bit Cat’s earlobe, “how about instead of talking you make it up to me in another way. A more pleasurable way.”

Cat’s instincts warned her that this was too easy, but the feeling of Kara’s naked body pressed against her took over her senses, especially when she felt Kara’s lips moving to her neck. She let out a soft moan before  Kara tugged her hair and started kissing her, but before she could properly kiss the girl back, Kara took her lower lip into her mouth and sucked at it. Not being able to control herself anymore, Cat put her hands on Kara’s lower back and without worrying slid them lower, grabbing Kara’s ass and pulling their hips closer, in need of friction and as if Kara was reading her mind the girl pushed her against the wall and placed a leg in between Cat’s.

Kara’s hands were busy unbuttoning Cat’s blouse when she whispered into her ear “Do you want to make it up to me, Cat?” She pulled the blouse off her shoulder, letting it fall on the floor and moved her hands to Cat’s ass to lower the zipper of the skirt.

“Yes.” Cat breathed out, not being able to form a proper sentence when she felt Kara’s hands squeezing her butt in the process.

“Good.” Kara roughly pulled the skirt down and latched her lips onto Cat’s throat, kissing her way to her collarbone. The older woman was lost in sensation. The room was cold but with Kara’s hot skin pressed against her and her blood running hot, she couldn’t feel it, not while the girl was lavishing her neck, licking, sucking and biting, well aware of what she liked. She tangled her fingers in to Kara’s hair and moaned her name.

“I need you out of your clothes” Kara breathed between a kiss and a bite. “There aren’t much clothes lef- ah” Cat didn’t  get the chance to finish the sentence when Kara bit with more force.

“I don’t care, still overdressed for me.” Kara said, her voice muffled by Cat’s skin. Unwillingly she stepped back, giving Cat space to step out from the clothes piled on the floor, and stared at her from head to toe. She was a vision for the alien’s eyes: golden locks, bright green eyes, swollen red lips. She could be ready for some kind of photo shoot.

Cat took advantage of those few seconds to take her dark blue bra off, enjoying the little gasp that escaped Kara’s lips. Approaching again she stood up on her toes, put her hands behind Kara’s neck and pulled the girl in for a kiss. Kara immediately kissed her back, hard, and moved her hands to the back of Cat’s thigh, lifting the woman easily. She pushed them back against the wall, while Cat wrapped her legs around her waist.

“Oh,” Cat gasped breathless when her back hit the surface with a light ‘tud’. The cold material made her spine arch, giving Kara the perfect opportunity to lower her mouth to her right breast. Many things could be said about Kara, but not that she wasn’t capable of using her mouth.

She slowly circled Cat’s areola with her tongue, feeling the nipple hardening even more. Cat was not a patient woman, she hated the teasing pace Kara chose, and pulled a hand full of honey blond locks, well aware that she wasn’t able to arm the girl.

Kara got the inch and took the erect nipple in her mouth, pulling with her teeth and Cat’s head banged against the wall as her eyes rolled back in pure pleasure.

“ _Kara_ ,” she moaned, totally lost. She began to grind her core on Kara’s abdomen trying to reach for some kind of friction, and the hero moved by some kind of mercy, lowered Cat back down until her toes were barely touching the floor. She held Cat’s waist tightly with one hand while the other was trailing its way into Cat’s underwear.  

They both moaned when Kara’s hand made contact with Cat’s sensitive skin. “You are so wet for me.” That was a euphemism, Cat was dripping on Kara’s hand and she could not care less. “Yes, darling.” Cat whined.

With aching slowness Kara’s fingers made contact with Cat’s entrance, circling and coating in her arousal. “My my, Cat,” she  pulled her hand away and brought the coated finger into her mouth and sucked it clean, putting on a show for Cat, and seeing the last green part of the woman eyes disappear under her pupil “I love the way you taste.”

“ _Kara_.” Cat moaned with desperation. She never needed to come so bad in her life.

“What do you need, Cat? ”Kara lowered her hand into Cat’s wet panties again, careful to not touch any sensitive part. “Tell me what you want.”

“I..I nee-” she felt Kara teasing at her entrance again, “Oh God.. I need yo-”, Cat wasn’t able to think coherently when Kara moved a little, circling her clit so so slowly.

“Fuck.” Cat groaned hitting the wall with her head for a second time. “Inside Kara. I need you inside.”

“As you wish.” The girl smiled and pushed two fingers inside her. The teasing was over, no more foreplay, no more games, just relentless fingers and increasingly loud moans.

“Faster.. please.” Cat begged, but Kara wasn’t listening anymore. She continued with her slow pace, building the climax, pushing hard and deeper each time. Cat’s eyes were closed in bliss, head leaned to the wall, hands squeezing Kara’s shoulders. She was so close, she could feel it... And so could Kara.

“Kara, don’t stop,” Cat whimpered “I need more.”

“And I,” Kara brought her lips to Cat’s lower jaw “needed you to behave tonight.”

Cat instantly felt cold, the support of Kara’s hot body, lost.

“What?” Cat was breathless, leaning to the wall, trying to understand the situation. Kara a few feet away from her. “You heard me Cat. This is not going to be _that_ easy.” The girl used a burst of her super speed, and in a blink of the eye she was fully clothed, with the t-shirt and the pants she put on the bed earlier.

“What? Wait!?” Cat brain was still recovering, but it was too late, the girl was already near the balcony door.

“I will sleep at Alex’s tonight. See you tomorrow at work, Miss Grant.” Kara winked and flew out in the night, leaving a frustrated, incredulous, totally unsatisfied Cat Grant behind.

“Oh, I’m going to kill you!!” the woman shouted after her.

**

“Alex!!” the girl said, grinning evilly, once she was in her sister’s apartment. “I think your plan worked.”


	2. Chapter 2

_*The day after the first family dinner fiasco*_

_“Kara what..what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Metropolis right now?”_

_“_ _Oh no,” realisation hit Alex “ what happened? Is someone hurt?” she asked with concern._

_“No, no one is hurt.” Kara mumbled and walked inside Alex’ appartment, straight to the freezer where she knew her favorite comfort food was. She grabbed two pines of ice cream, chocolate chunk cookie and pecan pie, 2 big spoons and walked back into the living room._

_“Well clearly something is wrong.” Alex pointed to the ice creams in her hands,“what happened?”._

_Kara sighed and sat down at the couch, she opened the pecan pie ice cream and dug her spoon in it “Lois and Cat happened.” She took a big spoonful of ice cream in her mouth._

_Alex grabbed the chocolate chunk cookie ice cream and sat next to Kara “Aha, that bad?”_

_“Awful,” Kara took another spoon in her mouth “There was yelling and insults and when Cat ‘_ accidentally’ _spilled her red wine on Lois’ 2400$ Nina Ricci dress, me and Clark almost had to physically hold them apart from killing each other.”_

_Alex started grinning at the idea of Cat and Lois fighting, “So you’re telling me that it was almost a_ cat _fight?” she started laughing out loud._

_“Alex! This is not funny!” Kara slouched into the couch “I don’t know what to do! Am I ever going to have a normal family dinner with my cousin?”_

_“Well you could talk to Cat?” Alex switched the ice creams._

_“I tried, but she kept insisting how ‘that pathetic excuse of a journalist’ started it.” Kara rolled her eyes and dug her spoon into the ice cream again “I love Cat, I really do, but sometimes she can be so stubborn and I just...I just want to...UGH.” She yelled out in frustration._

_Alex thought for a couple seconds before a plan formed in her mind. “Kara maybe you should try ‘explaining’ in another way.” She looked at Kara with raised eyebrows “She took something you enjoyed away from you, let her feel how it feels.” Alex smiled with a devilish grin and took a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth._

_“What are you talking about? Should I...should I not refill her M &M’s anymore?.” Kara asked confused. _

_Alex put her palm on her forehead, her sister was innocent, it is hard to believe that this was the same woman who fights aliens and protects earth as her second job.“No Kara, what I mean is, take something away that she can get from you._ Only _from you.” Alex looked at Kara with her eyebrows raised again trying to indicate what she meant?_

_“That she can only get from me...?” Kara scrunched her eyebrows “What?”_

_Alex closed her eyes in frustration “Sex Kara, sex.”_

_“Oh..OHW!” Kara finally realised what her sister meant. “But...but I don’t know...how would I...” she began stuttering._

_“Tell me I don’t have to explain to you how sex works. Again.”_

_“Pfftt no.” Kara forced a laugh “I know how it works. I just don’t know how...you know...” She looked at Alex to help her out._

_“Well the next time, if she ruins your dinner again, let her feel how it feels to have something spoiled.” Alex tried to make it as clear as possible without going too much into detail. This was not how she had  planned to spend her day off, but here she was anyway._

_****_

_*Thursday morning - CatCo_ *

The day was going to be awful. Cat knew it, the employees knew it, even the guy from Noonan's knew it.

Cat had arrived earlier than usual, she had been awake the whole night so she might as well use her time wisely and get some work done. The day before, after Kara had left, she tried to finish the job by herself but that had not satisfied her at all, she took a cold shower but that wasn’t sufficient, she even finally used the treadmill that had collected dust for months but that didn’t help either. She spent the whole night turning around in her sheets, still feeling Kara’s hands on her, still feeling the ghost of her lips on her neck. God she was able to feel the heat in her lower belly every time she closed her eyes.  

It was almost 10 a.m. and Cat had already fired 2 people. She knew Kara had arrived to work a hour ago, because the girl had e-mailed her the outlines for next month’s issue.

“MISS TESSMACHER!!” Cat yelled from behind her desk.

The assistant quickly ran into the glass office “Yes, Miss Grant.”

“Why is my 12 a.m. appointment not cancelled?” Cat stood up “Do you think I have the patience of dealing with that representation of white male privilege who looks at everyone without the Y chromosome like food?”.

“N-No...of course not...I wi-”

“And what were you thinking when you entered my building with those God awful shoes?” Cat interrupted her assistant.

“I am sorry, Miss Grant. I will change them right away.” The scared assistant replied and started to walk away.

“I am sorry, was I done speaking and had not realised it?” Cat said sarcastically.

The assistant gulped and turned around with her eyes on the ground “Is there anything else I can do, Miss Grant?”

“Yes, go get me an aspirin, running an empire with incompetent people gives me a major headache.” Cat ordered and sat back down, massaging her her head, _I really need a break and find a hobby or something,_ she thought and continued with checking the outlines on her laptop.

The assistant was hesitant to move so she waited until a final sign came from the CEO for her to be excused.

“What are you waiting for?” Cat  diverted her attention from the laptop only to give the woman a deadly look. “Chop chop.”

****

“Oh my God no!” Kara snorted from inside her office at the scene she was hearing with her super senses.

_I’m really sorry Eve_ Kara thought, already planning on how she could make it up to the new assistant. After all Kara played some part in Cat’s recent mood and if she had to be honest, she wasn’t enjoying this situation either.

Yesterday night, when she told Alex what she had done -with as little detail as possible- she had been so proud of herself, until she was alone on the couch, also frustrated and unsatisfied. Still being able to smell Cat’s scent on her skin and to feel her breathy moans in her ears.

Her arousal clouded her judgement enough for her to keep thinking about forgiving Cat already, but then the woman would not have learned anything and the whole dinner fiasco would continue happening. No she had to be strong, _You are supergirl for Rao’s sake, if you can handle a whole spaceship full with galaxies most dangerous criminals, you can handle Cat Grant,_ Kara thought _._

It was almost lunch time, Kara was on her way to bring Snapper her edited article when she saw Eve walking towards her. Kara noticed that the woman had indeed changed her shoes. “Hey Eve, what can I do for you?”.

“Kara, I know we don’t talk much but I am going to ask for a huge favor.” The woman said with some hint of desperation in her voice.

“Uhmm...sure, why not. How can I help you?” Kara smiled with her sunny Danvers attitude.

“Miss Grant has been in a terrible mood the whole day and I am sure she will fire me if she sees me one more time. Could you please bring these files from the fashion department and her lunch that’s on my desk. I will owe you one.” The girl almost begged Kara.

Feeling guilty as she did, Kara had no choice but to agree “Sure, but you don’t have to owe me anything.” _Believe me, you really don’t_ , Kara thought, heading towards her previous desk.

Cat was busy working when she heard her door open, her insufferable assistant must have brought the files she had asked for 26 minutes ago.

“Well that took you lo-” she stopped mid sentence when she saw that it was not Miss Tessmacher but the woman responsible for her recent problems “Oh it’s you.” She tried to say with nonchalant “Is my assistant dead or too scared?”.

“Good morning to you too, Miss Grant.” Kara smiled sickeningly sweet. “And you could say she is scared to death.”

“Funny.” Cat gave her a deadly glaze.

“It wasn’t a joke.” Kara mumbled so softly only she could hear it. “Here are the files from the fashion department.” Kara walked over to Cat’s desk and handed them, but when Cat didn’t show any indication of grabbing the files she put them down on the desk.

“And here,” she said lowering the salad “your lunch. Eve thought you could use a cheeseburger on this.”

_I know a place or two places where you could put that cheeseburge_ r, Cat thought, staring at the plate with angry look.

“Is everything okay, Miss Grant?” Kara asked innocently.

“Is. Everything. Okay.? Seriously?” Cat exclaimed. When she saw Kara staring at her with those innocent puppy eyes instead of answering her, she stood up “Balcony. Now.”

Cat walked to the balcony without making sure if Kara was following her.

“Clearly you are upset for something” the girl said, before doing what was ordered.

“Argh” Cat growled and slammed the balcony door, locking it, after they were both outside. “Seriously? Are you playing ‘innocent’?”, she said walking closer to her. “You are very lucky I can’t physically _hurt_ you.”

Kara couldn’t help but stare at Cat’s mouth in that moment, admiring those beautiful full lips curving at the letter ‘h’.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”  Kara held her ground, smirking a little.

“Kara,” Cat took a deep breath to calm herself down “please stop acting like a child and let's have an _adult_ conversation.” She said through her teeth, clearly failing at calming herself down.

Kara held her amused gaze on Cat for a couple seconds before speaking “Okay, we can talk,” she brought her hand to Cat’s necklace and played with it before lowering her hand to Cat’s chest, she could hear Cat’s heartbeat fastening “but let’s sit down first.” She pushed the woman a couple steps back until Cat’s inner side of her knees touched the seating of the armchair, but before she could push Cat into it she stepped sideways. “Uh uh, Supergirl. You are not in charge, so.” She finished the sentence with motioning her hand towards the armchair, for Kara to sit.

Kara decided to let Cat have her powerplay trip, for the moment, and sat down while the frustrated CEO remained standing, hovering over her. “So...”

Cat crossed her arms and started tapping with her 4 inch black Louboutins, waiting for an explanation that wasn’t coming. “Well?”

“Well what?” Kara continued to play dumb.

“Well are you going to explain your yesterday’s behaviour?” Cat got more frustrated each second.

“Oh. yesterday. I don’t think it really needs an explanation.” Kara shrugged with her shoulders.

“You think, you don’t need to explain why you,” Cat lowered her voice “left me,” and leaned over, putting both of her hands on the arm of the chair, trapping Kara “like _that.”_

“No.” she smiled, leaning back not affected by Cat at all, “I don’t.”  This was her game, only Cat still needed to realise it.

Cat analysed the situation before speaking, this posture screamed Supergirl and not Kara Danvers.

“You know that I like powerplays, _Supergirl_ , but you also know that when I am playing them,” she brushed a lock of Kara’s hair with her right hand “I win.” She whispered in a warning but also challenging tone, daring her to go forward but also warning her not to.

Kara ignored the warning and grabbed Cat’s hips, pulling her. The woman found herself straddling the girl, her hand’s on Kara’s shoulders.

“What the hell are yo-” Cat complained, but before she could finish her sentence Kara silenced her with a kiss. Kara had taken her by surprise, putting her left hand behind Cat’s neck to close the distance. The kiss was pure, burning fire, teeth clashing, noses crushing. Both part fighting for dominance and usually Cat would get it, but Kara didn’t give in this time. Cat sighed into the kiss, when she felt Kara’s tongue licking the roof of her mouth, before dancing hotly against hers.

“Cat,” the girl moaned between kisses, “you know me.” Cat started kissing her jaw. “You know I’m not enjoying being without you.” Kara was on the edge of forgiving her, overwhelmed by the woman’s touch.

“So,” Cat breathed against Kara’s pulse point, before biting down “why can’t we just forget about yesterday evening? It was just a dinner after all.”

Kara suddenly pulled away from Cat’s lips and cupped her face with her hands, inches apart and if Cat’s mind had not been so clouded by her need, she would have noticed the shift in Kara’s eyes.

Kara didn’t waste time crushing their lips together again, and immediately deepened the kiss, tangling her left hand in Cat’s hair and moving her right one on Cat’s ass, squeezing it and bringing their core closer to each other.

“God Kara,” Cat moaned with desperation, tightening the grip of her fingers. “Please,” she breathed hotly against Kara’s ear “I need you.”

Kara shifted her left hand also to Cat’s ass and gripped it tightly, earning another moan from the woman, before floating them up and switching their positions. Cat squealed in surprise when she felt the change of gravity for a hot second. She landed on the chair with a grunt. _I am too old for this_ , she thought.

Kara giggled at Cat’s annoyed face, she knew the woman hated to be surprised. “Don’t worry, I got you.” Kara kissed her cheek “You know what they say, a cat always lands on it’s feet.”  

Cat hadn’t the chance to say what Kara could do with her cat’s puns, because her brain went MIA when the girl started kissing her way down to her collarbone.

She had always been a woman in control of her needs, sure she enjoyed sex, but she never had let it influence her work; but now that she has started dating Kara, her mind drifted more and more to all the things she wanted to do with the girl, affecting her concentration and work. How many times had she been in the meeting room, thinking about Kara instead of focusing?.

“Jesus, what are you doing to me.” she said with slightly labored breathing. Kara just smirked, lips still on Cat’s skin.

Cat barely registered Kara movements but suddenly the girl was on her knees in front of her. Still smirking Kara put her hands behind Cat’s knees and pulled her forward, raising her dress in the movement. She started slowly kissing up Cat’s thigh, enjoying the way Cat squirmed at each kiss. The closer she got to where Cat needed her most, the slower she trailed her way. She knew Cat was ready for her, she had known since she entered the office and registered the woman’s scent.

Cat was watching her, eyes black from desire, impatiently ordering Kara to stop teasing and finish what she had started. Kara _never_ looked away, she kept slowly mapping Cat’s upper thigh with her mouth and just when she reached the pelvic bone she switched to the other thigh, starting all over again.

She heard Cat sigh “Ugh, Kara please.” Of course this only made her go slower, and made the woman suffer more. She placed her hand on Cat’s hips and pulled Cat even closer to her and put her legs over her own shoulders. Cat immediately wrapped her thighs around Kara and tangled her hands in her hair, tightly “Fuck me, Kara. Stop playing.”

Kara gave Cat one last look before she licked Cat through her soaked panties “Hmm so wet for me, Miss Grant.”

Cat’s muscles rippled with tension each time she took a breath, she was so overstimulated that even that simple action gave her goosebumps and made her forget that she was supposed to be in control.

Kara moved her hands from Cat’s hips  to the straps of her underwear “Wait Kara don-” she heard the fabric being ripped apart “Why did yo….aahhh.” Cat’s complain was interrupted by Kara’s tongue.

“Oh god don’t stop,” Cat tightened her grip in Kara’s hair, pulling her closer and keeping her there.

Kara licked Cat’s outer labia, very light, just skimming them. “You taste so good, Cat, and it is all mine.” The girl moaned out, the vibration of her voice went straight to the woman’s core. Kara spread Cat’s lips with her fingers and teased the entrance with her tongue, circling around it, before dipping in it for one time and licking upwards, towards the clit.

“Kara please,” Cat shivered, Kara knew exactly where to lick, how to kiss, how to reduce her to a mess. She brought her right hand over to the armrest when she felt Kara stroke one time over her clit “Hmmmore,” she cried out. And Kara obeyed her, she took the clit in her mouth and started sucking on it while bringing her fingers to Cat’s entrance, teasing around it. “Yes Kara, don’t stop, almost there.”

Cat moved her hips faster, grinding on the girl’s face. She was a few strokes away from her climax, when cold air hit her hot core. One second Kara was in between her legs and the other she was standing behind the armchair.

“Oh look at that,” Kara wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and leaned over, close to Cat’s ear “seems like lunch break is over.” She whispered, feeling Cat shiver. She put Cat’s ripped panties in her pocket and walked inside.

Cat didn’t know what was happening until the girl left. She was set up. For the second time in a row. “UGH KEIRAAA.” She digged her nails into the armrest, leaving holes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, we did it! Finally! Enjoy the last chapter. See you in the notes below ;)

Cat was beyond pissed. After Kara had left her on the balcony, she realized she was going to be commando for the rest of the day. And if this alone wasn’t enough to compromise her day, the board started complaining about the repair costs of the CatCo building that Supergirl and some alien maniac  had destroyed last month during a fight. What do they expect from her? To send the bills to Supergirl? Or to the homicidal alien? No, this day just couldn’t get worse and it was only 2 pm. 

Cat walked to her office, her anger clearly showing off since everyone moved out of her way to not become the victim of her terror. Unfortunately Eve did not have that luxury.

“Why are you sitting there, staring at me like a mindless drone while you should be getting me some Advil and the reports from Snapper.” Cat assailed the scared assistant.

“I will get right on it.” Eve jumped from behind her desk and immediately ran off to comply the CEO’s commands.

Cat watched the girl rush off before walking into her office. She was aware that she was being extremely harsh on the woman but she didn’t build an empire to worry about her employee’s feelings. As long as they get their paycheck at the end of the month, she couldn’t care less. 

She walked over to her liquor table, grabbed a glass and filled it with M&M’s. She actually wanted a drink but then she would never get anything done, so chocolate it was. 

She sat down behind her desk and opened her laptop, examining the news of that day. There was a mail from James Olsen containing pictures of Supergirl fighting yet another homicidal maniac with daddy issues and access to plutonium. 

She had not been sure if she wanted to see Kara tonight or if it was safer for the girl to stay away but apparently the choice was made for them because Cat knew that if plutonium was involved Kara would stay at the DEO and help her sister. 

_ Maybe this is some good news, maybe I can calm down, I  can read a book and relax _ , Cat thought but she was wrong. Instead of relaxing she passed another night sleeping uncomfortably, in a half empty bed. She had become addicted to Kara presence, her scent, her heat. Even is she didn’t want to admit it, she liked cuddling and Kara was willing to please her, and now that she wasn’t there for the second night in a row, Cat was really missing her and couldn’t even stay mad because the hero was outside somewhere saving the city.

****

The next morning at the office was even more unbearable than the day before. Cat was insufferable and Miss Tessmacher was seriously regretting the day she was born. She had cried already twice in the women's bathroom, because of the impossible demands she needed to fulfill. The CEO had become meaner after Kara’s visit yesterday and she needed to know why. 

 

“Hey Kara!”, Eve said with a forced smile, entering Kara’s office.

“Hey Eve? How are y-”

“No, you don’t want to ask me that.”

“O-ok?”

“What did you do yesterday? She was even more angry after her lunch.”

“What makes you say that? Did she do any-”

“Oh I don’t know?!”, she made some steps in Kara’s desk direction. “She asked me to walk, Kara,  _ walk _ to the other side of the city to get a silk scarf she needs for some Gala. In the meantime I had to get her the usual latte, but surprise! When I came back she  _ changed _ her mind! So I threw a perfectly fine and overpriced latte, for some high-quality, hard to find, green shit.” She was counting the impossible tasks on her fingers, talking faster at each one.  “After that I had to call every, and when I say every I mean it, contact in the publishing to have a not yet published book, because she wanted to read it! She even tried to fire the guy from Noona’s!! And he doesn’t work here, for God’s sake!” 

Kara was really trying to not laugh, but the situation was pretty comical. Maybe it was time to forgive Cat and give the woman her life back. If not for her at least for the CatCo’s employees.

“Ok, ok Eve, you know what? I’m going to talk to her. Maybe I can d-”

“No you can’t. She will be attending  a meeting in two minutes. And so do you. Didn't you read the mail?”

“Shoot, sorry I was a little busy last night.” The girl said with an embarrassed shrug and a hint of panic in her voice before rushing away to the meeting room.

****   
Kara entered the room while everybody was getting seated and wasn’t surprised to see that the last free seat was near Cat, where no one dared to sit. She excused herself for being late and walked towards the empty chair.

“Now that everyone is here we can finally start this meeting.”  Snapper announced with an attitude that implicated he would be anywhere else but there before starting his presentation about the amount of articles they write and publish, and other matters.

Kara knew she needed to pay attention and take notes but all she could concentrate on was Cat’s fastening heartbeat when she sat down next to her. When she looked at the woman she saw that Cat was listening to Snappers report, but she also noticed that the she was agitated, clicking her pen and pulling her glasses off and putting it on continuously.  

Kara thought about speaking to Cat after the meeting or after work, at home and solve the whole thing but when she looked over to the woman and received an angry look, she couldn’t help but take one last little revenge. 

Cat gasped when Kara brushed her leg against the woman’s calf, slowly sliding it up and down, everyone's attention turned towards the CEO at the sound of the glasses hitting the table. 

“Miss Grant, is everything alright? You seem a little uneasy.” Kara asked with what sounded like real concern to the outsiders but Cat knew better.

“No, everything fine. Go on Snapper, I dont have the whole day.” She deadly stared at Kara for few second before she tried to focus again, but a little later she felt Kara’s hands on her thigh, slowly caressing her skin, making little circles with her thumb, going more up and up with each stroke. Kara was enjoying the way Cat’s micro expressions changed.

“Do you want a glass of water, Miss Grant?” she asked upon hearing Cat clear her throat.  Cat clenched her jaw and took a deep breath _ , I swear, one day you’re going to pay this,  _ “No I am fine, let's finish this meeting.” She replied visibly pissed.

Snapper, who was as irritated as Cat, agreed and continued with his boring presentation

Kara still had not removed her hand, on the contrary she slid it underneath Cat’s dress to her inner thigh, slowly making her way higher again. Cat was so distracted by the warm hand under her dress, lightly scraping nails on her sensitive skin near her core that she didn’t realize Snapper was giving the closing statements. She grabbed Kara’s wrist and held it tight, not knowing if she wanted to  keep it there or pull it away, but before she could decide Kara withdrew the incriminated hand and stood up with the others.

“Have a nice day, Miss Grant.” She smiled before grabbing her tablet and walking away, leaving the CEO hot and bothered. Again.

_ Jesus Christ, this ends now _ she thought. Cat marched to her office and started pacing side to side, desperately thinking about a solution. There was only one thing she could come up with and it was exactly the last thing she wanted to do in her life. She grabbed her phone and dialed.

“What a coincidence, I was just about to call you.” The person on the other side of the line said.

“What, why?” Cat asked suspiciously.

“Because Clark has been driving me crazy since our  _ little argument _ and I’m going to become the next best supervillain because I’m going to kill him. I don’t care if he is bulletproof, I will find a way.”

“Oh, I see,” Cat smirked “He is giving you the Lysistrata* treatment too.”

“Yes. Wait what do you mean with ‘too’? ” Lois asked. ”Ah, of course.” This time Lois was the one smirking. “Wait! I think this might have been Kara’s idea all along!”, she exclaimed. “Oh, I’m going to kill her too!”. 

“Wait a second ‘Lex Luthor’, why do you think it was her idea?” Cat asked curiously. After all they were talking about the girl who sometimes still blushed at the word ‘sex’. 

“A little after we left the dinner, Clark received a call from Kara.” Lois explained, “I couldn’t hear what they were saying but Clark went all jumpy and clumsy and he started blushing. I mean more than usual. And then he started this … this... UGH. We need to fix this, Cat.”

“Well Lane, even if this is strange and I would rather have my tongue stuck between a door then team up with you, I couldn't agree more.” Cat sighed. “My place. 7:30 pm. Bring Clark.” The woman ended the conversation without waiting for an answer. If Lois was desperate as her, she would be there.

_ Kara, I would very much like to solve our issue. Please come to my penthouse at 7:40 pm tonight, s _ he texted, pretty sure the girl would be there.

 

****

All was settled, there was wine, nice music and food. A lot of it. Her plan was going to work. Cat was putting the last potstickers in a large plate when the doorbell rang at 7:25. 

_ “ _ Okay Cat, you can do this, you base jumped Kilimanjaro, survived not 1 but 2 revengeful superpowered ex employees and most importantly you survived your mother's fundraiser event last month, you can tolerate that woman for 2 hours _.” _ Cat mumbled to herself quietly while walking to the door to greet her guests. 

“Clark, so good to see you, I am glad you could make it,” Cat smiled, “and Lois,” her smile turned into a grimace “Come on in.” 

“Thank you for inviting us Cat, rather surprising after la-”

“All in the past now.” Cat interrupted Clark, not wanting to be reminded of the disaster, “Let's try to make the best out of today.”

“Yes I agree with her.” Lois joined in.

Clark smiled, who would have thought Cat and Lois could agree on anything “Okay.” He walked over to the couch and sat down, feeling at ease, unlike his partner, who was stiff and quiet.

“A glass of wine?” Cat asked while pointing towards the kitchen, wanting a reason to leave the living room.

“Not for me,” Clark smiled.

Cat turned her look to Lois “You?” she asked with a hardened smile. Of course Lois wouldn’t miss the opportunity to have Cat serve her “Yes please.”

“I will be right back.” Cat walked to the kitchen and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. She picked 2 glasses and filled them with her most expensive wine, _ oh the things i sacrifice for you, Kara. _

She walked back to the living room and saw that Clark was at the balcony on his phone. That left  her and Lois alone in the livingroom.

“Here.” She handed the glass to Lois and sat at the furthest spot from the reporter even though there was plenty of space next to Lois.

It was quiet, there was only the sound of Clark talking to who she guessed was Perry White and the music in the background. Lois was the one who broke the silence. “Nice...wine...”

“I know.” Cat answered and took a huge sip of her glas before speaking up again “Okay, let’s cut the crap. I don’t like you, I don’t even want to share the same air with you, let alone the same table, BUT I love Kara and,” she lowered her voice “sex, more than I hate you. So how about we come to an agreement to tolerate each other so these 2 space puppies can stop pouting and we can continue to enjoy our daily lives again?”.

Lois didn’t have to think long before agreeing “Yes, good idea.”.

“Yes, it’s me.” Clark walked inside, talking to nobody it seemed. 

Lois and Cat both looked at him in confusion. “Honey, are you okay? Who are you talking to?” Lois asked with concern.

“Oh sorry,” he laughed “I was talking to Kara, she is in the elevator right now.”

And while he was explaining, the doorbell rang. Cat put her glass down and stood up to open the door.

“Hey.” The girl smiled lovely. Despite everything she had missed Cat and when she had  received the text from her after the meeting she had been surprised but also really happy. 

“Hey” the woman smiled back, stepping aside to let her in. “Give me your coat and get inside.” Kara did as she was told. She knew Clark and Lois were inside, she had heard them, and it surprised her more than receiving the text after the meeting. 

“Hey Clark, Lois so glad to see you two again.” Kara hugged them both. “I have to say though, I didn’t expect this, why are you guys here?” 

“Me,” Cat spoke up, entering the room, “And Lois can answer that.” Lois stood up and walked over next to Cat to talk face to face with the two cousins.

“We,” Cat pointed at herself and Lois “wanted to apologize for the last time,” Lois elbowed her “I mean,  _ times _ . We realise that it was selfish and that we were both blinded by our pride and ego to see how much we were hurting both of you with our pointless fights.”

“So,” Lois continued “We decided to try to be less…” they looked at each other to find a word “less like  _ us _ , so you two can enjoy family time without choking on your food. From now on you are going to see us on our best  _ possible _ behaviour.” Lois concluded, smiling very fondly at Kara and  Clark. 

“I actually wasn’t expecting this.” Kara said unbelievingly, “I mean I hoped it, but, and I think I can speak for both of us, to say we are really surprised,” she looked Cat in the eye “and so happy you two decided to finally act like adults.” 

Cat rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile “And to show that we really regret our actions,” Cat ran to the kitchen and came back with a gigantic plate full of potstickers “we got you guys this.” She said putting the plate down on the table.

“Oh my Rao, Clark look!” Kara shouted with joy at the sight of the food, “I know!” Clark answered enthusiastically. 

“10 $ I can eat more potstickers then you!” Kara said, with 3 potstickers already in her mouth.

“Ah, challenge accepted! You are so going to lose.”

“That was really a good idea” Lois whispered in Cat’s ear.

“Of course it was, it was my ide-, I mean… thank you.” Cat whispered back.

****

The night passed pretty easy. No one yelled, accused or  _ accidentally _ spilled wine on each other. At this rate Kara could even see a game night in a distant future.

“So.” Kara breathed out once Cat closed the door after their guests left.

“So.” Cat leaned against the door. 

“That wasn't a total disaster.” Kara said approaching Cat.

“No, it wasn't” she replied dryly, crossing her arms. They spent a few awkward seconds waiting for the other to start talking. “I-” they spoke up together, chuckling, “You first.” Kara said.

“I just want to tell you that I understand why this is so important for you. I didn't arrange this just because of your  _ recent behavior, _ ” Cat made a step forward, fixing Kara shirt’s collar, causing a light blush on the girl at the implication, “but because you deserve all the family dinners or lunches or even family vacations  you want. It was selfish and awful from me to deny you these things and I hope you believe me when I say I’m really  _ really _ sorry.” She concluded placing her hands to Kara face to peck the girl’s lips. 

Kara melted from the sincere apology and hugged the woman, whispering “Thank you, Cat”.

“But please, give me a little time to recover. We can wait for the next one, right?” Cat joked, detaching a little to lay her forehead on Kara’s. 

“Yes, it can wait.” Kara giggled excited, spinning them both in the room, “But,” she brought her lips to Cat’s ear “You might also need time to recover after what I am going to do to you tonight.” She whispered softly. 

The breath of Kara’s whisper sent a sudden warmth to Cat’s core and before she could even reply, Kara was already kissing her passionately, sweet and needy, all soft lips and wet tongue. How much she had longed for these kind of kisses. The ones where she lost sense of time and space and all that mattered was Kara’s lips on her. 

Cat happily sighed when they parted to breathe “Are we going to move this to the bedr-” 

“Yes.” Kara responded, but they were already in the bedroom, near the bed.

“Oh,” Cat exclaimed surprised, “superspeed, so handy.” She smiled bringing their lips together again, and immediately  dipping her tongue past Kara’s lips to tease at the back of her teeth. Kara was lost in the warmth of Cat’s mouth and in the feeling of hands against her skin under her shirt. The teeth nipping at her lower lip, short nails scraping against her ribs.

She was trying to adjust her senses to all the stimula, she wanted to feel them all, experience everything of this moment. Cat lowered her mouth to Kara’s neck while stripping Kara out of her shirt, letting it fall on the floor, “I see you choose to wear my last month’s present.” She  opened the girl’s bra from the front clasp, “A gift that keeps on giving.”

Kara was about to respond but her brain went shortcut when she felt Cat's lips nibbling around her breast, dragging her tongue flat all the way up her nipple, circling the tip and then sucking lightly. 

“ _ Cat _ ” Kara moaned, feeling the heat rise in her panties, and rocking her hips a little in need of some friction. Cat noticed the movement, and used her hands to open Kara jeans’ buttons. She lowered her hand into the panties to find warm, slick folds waiting for her. She started caressing her fingers up and down, lightly brushing over the clit, coating her fingers.

Kara was lost in sensations, she didn’t notice immediately when Cat pulled her hand away. She opened her eyes because of the loss and saw Cat lifting her fingers, coated with her’s wetness, in front of them. “Now,” Cat spoke with lower and smoky voice, pointing at her glistening fingers with a nod of her head “do you see this, Supergirl? You’re not going to get your release, until you finish the thing you started two days ago. ” 

“Oh, I see.” Kara smiled, knowing what the other woman implied. She decided to play along, going forward like she was going  to kiss her but instead pushed them both on the bed, straddling Cat’s hips. She started kissing and nipping Cat’s jaw and slowly lowering her way to her neck, sucking on her pulse point to get a moan from the woman. 

“This time,” Cat pulled lightly at Kara’s hair to make her look into her eyes “No teasing. Understood?”. Kara didn’t answer, instead she kissed her again, deep and dirty, while opening Cat dress’ zipper on the back. 

“We won’t need this.” Kara said, moving away, to allow the woman to free herself from the material, and as soon as the dress was on the floor, Kara gently pushed Cat on the bed again, kneeling in front of her “Lay down”.

Kara didn’t wait for Cat’s back to touch the sheets, before ripping her panties, “Kara seriously, stop tearing my pa-aah”, Cat closed her eyes and formed a perfectly round ‘o’ with her lips when she felt Kara’s tongue on her core, licking her from the bottom to top, making her shiver from pleasure.

Kara smirked at the reaction and lowered her mouth again,  dipping her tongue in Cat’s entrance a little, to whet. Cat moaned, one hand on the sheets, the other tangled in her girlfriend's hair.

Kara decided to give into Cat’s desires and licked her way to her girlfriend's clit, sliding the tip of her tongue against the tight bundle of nerves, feeling it harden under her. She took the clit in her mouth and started to suck while bringing her hands to Cat’s breast and gently pinching the erect nipples, twisting them at the same time she circled her tongue around the clit. 

Cat started to shamelessly grind herself against Kara’s mouth, one hand still tangled in Kara’s hair, trembling thighs and weak knees, desperately searching for her much awaited release.“Kara” she whined with heavy breath, she could feel it, the unbearable weight in her lower belly. 

That was the cue, Kara sucked rhythmically at Cat’s clit, sending the woman over the edge. “Karaaa” she cried out, leg tensed, hands digging into the sheets and head reclined back.

_ Finally _ , she thought, catching her breath and taking a minute to come down from her high before she ordered “Again”, looking down at the girl who was still on the floor, kissing her thighs. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” Kara chuckled, standing up to get out of her jeans and panties. 

Cat rolled in the middle of the  king sized bed, feeling finally more relaxed. She brushed a strokes of damped hair from her face and smiled at the hero with a combination of lust and love, ready for the second round. 

“I love  when you look at me like that.” Kara said while lowering herself on on top of Cat. 

“Like what?” Cat said linking her hands behind Kara’s neck, melting at the skin to skin contact. 

“Like I am the only one you see, like you want me, all of me. It makes me feel  _ normal _ . You don’t fear the alien or worship the hero , you just want...  _ me _ .” Kara tried to explain.

Cat cupped Kara’s face and looked her in the eyes “I want whatever you are willing to give to me, Kara.” And pecked the hero’s lips before hugging her, holding her tight enough for Kara to feel it. “I love you.” She whispered softly “All of you.”

“I love you too.” They held each other for a couple seconds before Kara pulled back “So how about that second one, do you still want it?” she smiled smugly with one eyebrow raised.

“Oh darling,” Cat slid her hands on Kara’s back  “I want to  _ come _ for every time you have left me at the edge and more.” She smirked before pushing the girl on her back, straddling her hips and bringing her hands  on Kara’s breast.

“Oh God.” Kara moaned when Cat started grinding on her abdomen and she could feel Cat’s wetness on her skin.

“Cat would suffice, darling.” Cat brushed over Kara’s nipple with her tongue and blew on it. 

“You're impossible.” Kara rolled her eyes and stroked Cat’s back.

“And you are talking too much for my taste.” Cat moved further above, leaving the hardened nipple behind and lowered herself on Kara’s mouth. “We should put that mouth of yours to better use.” With her hands on the headboard Cat moaned at the feeling of Kara’s tongue. 

So soft, never focusing on a spot, the girl wanted to slowly work her up after the first orgasm. She sank further into Kara’s mouth, desperately wanting to feel more, tightly holding the headboard while her hips started moving faster.

Kara’s warm tongue was tracing Cat’s entrance, teasingly dipping inside but never enough for Cat to feel satisfied. She made her way up, circling the clit, sucking the labia. Firm and never motionless. Kara really focused all her attention to the other woman’s pleasure. 

Cat could feel her  _ climax _ building up again. Sweaty skin, laboured breath, the exhilarating sensation to have the girl to her total mercy.

She  felt Kara’s hands moving to her hips, trying to steady her, but Cat refused to come for the second time without having at least tasted her. Gathering all the self control she had, she lifted herself “Kara, wait.” She breathed out “I want-” Kara bit her inner thigh “-you too.” She barely could form the words while  changing her position. With her back facing the wall, Cat lowered her mouth on Kara’s glistening core.  

Kara tensed at first, not ready for Cat’s assault. “Cat” she gasped, squeezing Cat’s thighs, but not enough to hurt her. “I thought this was about you.” Kara moaned with a muffled voice, her mouth still on Cat’s core. “Who says it isn’t? Cat smirked, making her point by sucking Kara’s clit to obtain a moan.

Kara completely lost herself in Cat’s skilled tongue for a few second before resuming her actions. She moved her mouth on Cat’s thigh, willing to leave a mark, while sliding two fingers inside Cat’s folds. “Oh! you are so tight.” She pumped in and out, enjoying the warmth and silkiness.

Cat was taken by surprise of suddenly feeling full. Her hips started moving without rhythm and moans escaped her. “Kara faster”.

The sounds of Cat breathed moans made Kara shiver. It was always quite the sensation to have the controlled business woman squirm because of her. The girl’s fingers kept gliding inside her lover’s pulsating heat, fastening her pace.

“Kara I-I’m coming.” Cat tensed, biting her lower lip while her core started to clench around Kara’s fingers. Cat loudly moaned and closed her eyes for a couple seconds, trying to recover. 

Kara wanted to move away but she felt Cat’s hands on her hips, holding her down, “Oh I am not done with you yet.” She put both of her hands on Kara’s inner thighs and spread them apart. She pecked at the pubic bone before sliding her tongue between the folds, sucking and biting while holding Kara’s hips steady with her elbows “I waited days for this Kara.” She said in between licks.

“Rao!” Kara moaned and held the sheets, almost tearing it. Cat’s tongue moved  into Kara’s wet entrance, gliding in and out, she could feel the muscles tighten around her. “Are you going to come on my tongue, Kara?” she asked, but it sounded more like an order. She continued pushing in and out of the entrance and moved her index finger to Kara’s bundle of nerves, circling it. 

“Oh Rao, Cat!” Kara squirmed under her “Please!”

“Come for me.” Cat breathed.

Kara tilted her head back with shut eyes and spasmed around Cat’s tongue. The piece of fabric she was holding was now ripped apart. With a smug face and a satisfied sigh Cat got off Kara and rolled to her side next to the hero. Both of them facing the ceiling with big smiles on their faces. 

“So...”

“Hmm?” Kara hummed, while recovering.

“That was… acceptable.” Cat smiled brushing the hair in front of her eyes away. 

“Acceptable my ass. I blew your mind off.” Kara sat up suddenly, to look at Cat. She was absolutely stunning with mussed hair and swollen lips.

“Yea, maybe.” Cat smirked, enjoying the hungry look from Kara.  

“You know,” Kara said caressing Cat’s upper thigh, “You don’t look  _ fully _ relaxed  _ yet _ .”

“Oh?” Cat raised an eyebrow, “What are you suggesting?”.

“Roll over.” Kara said, leaning over the nightstand to pick up the massage oil.

“Oh my God,  you really are one of a kind.” Cat said, resting on her stomach, waiting for Kara. “You know, at this point I might argue with Lois every time I can.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kara chuckled “or -” she threw her legs over Cat and lowered herself on Cat’s behind“- you will forget this.” 

Cat bit her lip to keep her moan in when she felt the weight of the girl on her.

Kara first spread the oil on Cat’s back and then began to massage in circles, softly. She started with her neck and then went lower to her shoulder, arms, the lower back. Those steady hands were popping all the vertebrae, untying all the nots.

“You are so tense.” Kara said, pressing with her palm on a particular spot that made Cat moan.

“The burden of power, dear” Cat said with a happy sigh. “Now if you could work on the neck, a little more, mmm” Cat hummed “Just like that”.

Useless to say that this particular activity was working up both of them again, Cat could feel Kara’s wetness on her ass, and she was sure she could taste blood from biting her own lip. Before she even realised it she moved her hips a little bit. 

Kara gasped from the movement under her and tightened her hold, while her hands were still roaming all over Cat’s body. She wanted to stay here, on top of the queen, looking at the most beautiful creature she has ever seen in all of the galaxy, but she was done with the back and had to shift to start massaging the legs who had haunted her dreams for years when she was just an assistant.

“This could probably be one of the best massage of my life.” Cat said, practically purring.

“Probably?” Kara replied. She moved up again and kissed Cat’s ear shell before whispering “I think we need improve that”, and moved her hands under Cat’s abdomen. She lifted both of them on their knees, Cat’s back tightly pressed against Kara’s.

The girl’s hands were roaming on the front side, massaging everything she could. Cat brought her hands on top of Kara’s and moved their hands to her breasts, “Start here.” 

Just when Kara thought she had some kind of control at the situation, Cat turned it around again. But to hell with control, she started kissing the side of Cat’s neck and tightening her hold on her breast. She felt Cat let go of her hands and holding her from the waist, bringing them closer if that was even possible. 

Kara circled around Cat’s nipples a couple times before lightly pinching them, enough pressure to feel it, but not to be satisfied. 

Cat wanted more, no she  _ needed _ more, so she digged her nails in Kara’s thighs “Don’t play”,  she warned. 

Kara bit her shoulder and pinched tightly this time, earning a moan from Cat. She slid one of her hands lower, aware of the hip movements fastening “Easy, Cat.” She whispered while steadying her hand on the pubicbone. 

Cat, as impatient as ever, didn’t bother with an answer and moved her hand on Kara’s again and lowered them to her core “This is where you should focus on.”

Cat completely leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder at the feeling of Kara’s finger on her core. The girl gathered some wetness before pushing one finger inside and quickly added a second, picking up the pace as Cat began panting softly with each thrust.

A guttural moan escaped Cat’s lips when Kara added a third finger and her nails pressed deeper in the girl’s thighs. Kara increased the pace and curled her fingers to reach the right spot.  After a few more pushes she felt Cat’s walls clamping down around her fingers. Breath came out short and Kara’s name slides through Cat’s lips in a series of whisper and moans.

They both landed on the bed, Cat recovering and kara stroking her arms. “This was a  _ hell _ of massage” Cat said, eyes closed, sleepy voice.

“See? Improved” Kara chuckled.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while before Kara spoke “You know,” she nuzzled behind Cat’s ear, “I’m still surprised.”

“Of what, dear?” Cat asked, eyes closed and totally relaxed.

“That you and Lois worked out your problems so fast.”

“Oh you know. Question of priorities. Plus is not like I can’t embarrass her any more.” The woman said with smug face. “Just imagine her face when I will put her in a hideous bridesmaid dress, of course if you will choose her as one.”

“A bridesmaid dress, mm?” Kara smiled.

“I mean.. You know, I-” Cat realized too late what she said.

“I know exactly what you mean,” Kara settled comfortably against Cat, “I can’t wait for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lysistrata is a comedy by Aristophanes where we took the general idea. She was the woman who stopped the Peloponnesian war convincing all the women to deny sex to the men in exacange of the end of the war.
> 
> Really /really/ sorry for the delay, but you know, life needs our attention every once in a while. We really hope you enjoyed the last chapter. If it is, let us know in the comments :D

**Author's Note:**

> leave some love. That's what we live on (especially Adri, puppies need love)  
> We are also on twitter with the same name.


End file.
